Meetings, conferences, and seminars are making greater use of electronic and communicative devices. The devices may include such things as wiring for supporting portable computers, video sending and/or receiving/display devices, audio sending and/or receiving devices, devices permitting networking and/or that support other intercommunication activities, combinations thereof, and the like. The furniture used during meetings, conferences, and seminars should be adapted to handle the increased density and capabilities of such devices in a user-friendly way. The furniture should provide easy access to power and telecommunication lines as well as facilitate the attachment of personal computers and electronic devices to the lines and utilities provided without interfering with the verbal or visual contact between any one user.